


No Longer Alone

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/F - Category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair falls for a singer at a bar, and they take their time getting to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and Simon, as well as Cascade, the Corvair, Jim's truck, and the loft belong to UPN and Pet Fly Productions. The sisters and their belongings are mine, as are any other original aspects of the story. I'm making no money, and you can't get blood out of a poor working peon, so please don't sue. 

In this story, / indicate thoughts, * indicate emphasis. 

With sincere thanks to my beta readers: Brandy and Linda. They made wonderful suggestions, whether I took them or not was up to me, so don't hold anything against them. 

I've enjoyed all of the fanfic that I've read, both slash and gen. This story has consensual, loving sex between couples, so stop reading if you're not 18. If the fact that Jim and Blair are with women and not each other bothers you, you know where the delete key is located on the keyboard. 

I welcome any and all comments, so please feel free to email me at gdbessey@ingr.com. 

## No Longer Alone

By Gabrielle Bessey 

  


He'd been coming to the bar every weekend for three months, ever since he'd happened in one night and heard her sing. Jim thought he was seeing someone. /Which was true if you wanted to be perfectly literal./ 

Blair stroked the side of the bottle as he watched her head and shoulders bounce in time to the chords that screamed out of the electric guitar. He never knew what to expect when they played. The music ran the gamut from Sinatra to Soundgarden, and he enjoyed listening to her interpretations. He'd learned that her name was Mariah and that she did this on the weekend because she enjoyed it--not because she was looking to be discovered. 

Blair tried to explain to himself that he was just there for the music, but of late, he found himself paying more and more attention to her. It had taken a few weeks to silence the niggling voice in the back of his mind. She reminded him of someone--someone he couldn't put his finger on. 

Walking through the museum, he'd caught a glimpse of a painting and immediately backed up to look more closely. It was a Ruben, the colors rich, the brushstrokes making him want to touch the canvas. The woman beckoned to him, invited him to stretch out beside her and lose himself in her. Blair wondered how many times he'd walked past this painting before he really noticed it. /Not until I saw Mariah./ 

He watched as Mariah moved around on the stage, noting how the black tank top clung to her--showing off the long muscles in her arms, hugging the fullness of her breasts, nipping in at the waist to disappear into black jeans that accentuated the roundness of her hips and narrowed down legs that went on forever. 

Tonight, her long red hair was pulled up, and it looked like she'd stuck her finger in a light socket because curls were bouncing everywhere. Depending upon on the musical selections of the evening, Mariah dressed to fit the mood. Tonight, she looked ready to join the bikers that were huddled around a table in the corner opposite Blair. 

Every move she made seemed to sizzle, and it drew everyone into the music. He couldn't decide if he actually felt electricity slide across his skin, or if he was just imagining it. 

Blair was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the band had stopped playing. He heard the chair scrape across the floor and looked up to find himself staring into hazel eyes. She smiled, and her eyes crinkled in the corners. Her hand came across the table. 

"Hi, I'm Mariah Castle." 

Blair grasped her hand, heat leaping along his arm as he felt the softness of her skin. He tried to speak without stuttering. 

"Blair...Blair Sandburg." 

"Hi, Blair Sandburg." She stared at him for a moment. "Were you ever going to say hi?" 

He jerked a bit in his chair. "What?" 

Mariah laughed. "For the past few months, you've claimed this spot. Either you're here for the food or the music." 

Blair smiled. "Well, the food's decent, and the music's good." 

"I'm glad to hear it. What do you do, Blair Sandburg?" 

"I'm a teaching fellow at the university." 

"In???" Mariah leaned forward. 

"Anthropology." 

"Ah," Mariah leaned back in the chair, a satisfied smirk on her face. "You're here for the people." 

Blair smiled again, and Mariah felt her stomach curl. It took a moment for her mind to register that her body had actually responded to a man. She looked over to see one of the band motioning to her and quickly pushed the feeling away, tucking it into the back of her mind. She stood up, and Blair joined her. 

"Well, break's over. It was a pleasure, Blair Sandburg. I hope to see you again." 

Mariah held out her hand, and Blair took it, both of them feeling the friction of skin sliding against skin. 

"You will."   
  


* * *

Blair slapped the steering wheel. "Damnit." 

He got out of the car and headed back towards the bar. He was startled when the Jeep pulled up beside him, and the passenger window rolled down. Looking in, he found Mariah staring at him 

"Need some help?" 

Blair leaned into the window. "Yeah, she's down again, and it really doesn't sound good." 

As he spoke, Mariah was dialing her cell phone. When Blair finished speaking, she held up her finger. 

"Hey, Jen, I need a favor. I've got a friend whose car is dead and needs a tow. Can you look at it?" 

Mariah ignored Blair as he motioned with his hands to try and stop her. 

"Yeah, I'm at the bar. Ten minutes? Thanks." Mariah hung up the phone. 

"Thanks, but I cannot afford this right now." 

Mariah unlocked the door and waited for Blair to climb into the passenger seat. "What good is having a mechanic for a sister if you can't get towing and a once-over? Don't worry about it." 

"Thanks, but I can't just let you do this." 

Mariah backed up and pulled into a spot next to the Corvair. She turned the motor off and turned to face Blair. 

"Since you study cultures, maybe you can answer a question for me." 

Blair looked at her. "Sure, if I can." 

"Why is it that nobody in America can just accept a gesture offered out of kindness and friendship without feeling an overwhelming need to repay?" Mariah raised her eyebrows as she posed the question. 

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Blair held up his hands, then lowered them, contemplating the question. With a sigh, he pushed the hair out of his face and smiled at Mariah. 

"Thanks." 

"You're very welcome." 

Jen showed up a couple of minutes later, honking the horn of the tow truck. She got out and walked over to the Jeep, leaning against the door. Mariah rolled down the window. 

"Hey, sis." 

"Hey." 

Jen studied Blair in the flickering light from the side of the building that housed the bar. She smiled as she gazed at the young man sitting next to her sister. /Damn, how does she get so lucky?!?!/ 

Jen held out her hand and Blair shook it as Mariah made the introductions. He got out of the car and followed Jen as she walked over to study the Corvair. 

"Does she do this often?" She stood in front of the car, hands on her hips. 

"More and more. Do you think you can help?" There was an almost pleading tone in Blair's voice. Jen looked over at him and saw the lost puppy dog look on his face. 

/What is it with men and cars?/ Jen patted his arm. "Let me get her back to the shop, and I'll give her a good going-over. Where can I reach you?" 

Blair fumbled in his backpack for a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my number at the university, here's my cell phone number, here's the number at the loft, and here's the number at Central--just ask for Major Crimes, Detective Ellison." 

Jen quirked an eyebrow. "You're a cop?" 

Blair smiled, and Jen almost took a step back as the smile transformed Blair from adorable to downright delicious. 

"No, I'm a consultant--any time they want to pick someone's brain for obscure trivia, they call me." 

Jen hooked the Corvair up to the truck, then wiped her hands on a rag as she walked towards Blair. 

"I'll look her over, then give you a written estimate, okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks." 

Pausing beside the Jeep, Jen brushed her cheek against Mariah's before climbing into her truck. Making sure Blair couldn't see her, she wiggled her eyebrows at Mariah and started the truck, smiling broadly. 

Blair watched Jen drive off, then climbed back into the Jeep. He waited until Mariah started the engine before he spoke. 

"Thanks again." 

"My pleasure, Blair. Now, where can I take you?" 

"Prospect, 852." Blair looked at his watch. "Oh, man, Jim's going to be pissed. I should've called him." 

Mariah handed him the phone. "All the necessities in life." 

Blair grinned and quickly dialed the number. "Hey, Jim. Sorry, man, the Corvair died. No, no, a friend's giving me a lift. Yeah, okay." 

He broke the connection, putting the phone back into the console between their seats. It only seemed like seconds before they were at the loft. 

Mariah put the Jeep in park and turned to face Blair. She smiled, easing the awkwardness. Blair smiled back, and they both began to speak. 

"Hey..." "How..." Their laughter was soft, and Blair gestured for Mariah to continue. 

"I was going to suggest lunch if you've got some time this week." 

Blair nodded, glad she'd been thinking along the same lines he had. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

He fumbled around again in his backpack for another piece of paper. Scribbling some numbers, he handed it to her. Mariah used his pen and wrote her numbers on the back of a Godiva wrapper, handing it to him when she returned his pen. 

Flipping the wrapper over, Blair stared at it. "Godiva?" 

Mariah shrugged and smiled. "What can I say, I've got a weakness for it." 

Blair got out of the Jeep, locking the door as he stood looking at her. 

"Good night, Mariah." 

Mariah grinned and waggled her fingers at him. "Good night, Blair Sandburg." 

Blair closed the door and stepped back on the sidewalk, watching her drive off. Slowly, not even realizing he sighed, he headed up to the loft.   
  


* * *

The phone rang just as Blair bit down on the cracker. He picked it up, shifting papers with his other hand. 

"Hmpellohm." 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah, this is Blair." 

"This is Mariah." 

Blair sat up straighter in his chair, a grin breaking across his face. "Hey, how are you?" 

"I'm fine...the question is, how are you? You sounded a little funny there." 

"Sorry, I was just munching on a cracker." 

"Does that mean you won't be hungry for lunch?" 

"Lunch sounds great." There was a pause, then Mariah heard something that sounded like a slap. 

"Oh, man, my car's still in the shop." 

"Not a problem. I'll pick you up in, say, about an hour? Where's your office?" 

Blair gave her directions and hung up the phone. He began to hum as he sorted through the papers he still had to grade. An hour later, Blair took off his glasses and stretched. He got up from behind his desk to move a stack of papers to the other side of his office behind a bookcase. When he heard the knock, he yelled without moving. 

"Come in." 

The door opened, and Mariah walked into the office. "Blair?" 

"Just a minute." Blair finished stacking the papers, then looked between the bookshelves to see a pair of long legs that reached from black pumps up to the hem of a short green skirt. As he straightened, he slowly saw each part of her body come into view between the rows of books--the flared jacket that nipped in at her waist and fluttered around her hips, a v-neck that tried to hide the black silk lingerie that peeped out at him, the braided gold necklace that lay at the base of her throat. 

As he came around to greet her, he whistled. "Wow." 

Mariah laughed, then slowly pirouetted. "Quite a change from the bar, huh?" 

"It's a nice change, though." Blair grabbed his backpack and ushered Mariah out the door. He locked it, then turned to face her. 

"Where to?" 

"How about Italian? I know a fantastic little restaurant downtown." Mariah hooked her arm through Blair's as they strolled toward the exit. Even though she didn't stop talking, Mariah noticed the angry glances from several young women who were lingering in the hall. Many of them stopped Blair to ask him questions, and she could see the frustration on their faces when he answered them quickly and moved on. 

As they pulled out of the university parking lot, Blair watched Mariah. "So what exactly do you do when you're not singing?" 

Mariah grinned and took a quick peek at Blair. "I'm an executive assistant to the CEO of a computer company." 

Blair just looked at her, trying to picture her surrounded by computer geeks. "Doesn't sound very appealing." 

Mariah's laughter filled the Jeep. "It has its moments. We've got some great minds at the company, and we're usually on the cutting edge of technology. I get to play with a lot of the toys before they're sent into production. If it can be broken, I'm the one who can do it." 

"So you're hard on your toys?" 

"Some of them." Mariah could feel the warmth on her cheeks as they flirted, and she decided that it felt good. 

It was an easy drive through traffic, and Mariah pulled into the parking lot of an intimate little restaurant that had opened to rave reviews from Cascade's elite. 

Blair raised his eyebrows as they got out of the car. "Come here often?" 

Mariah smiled as she locked the doors of the Jeep. "Once a month for a family dinner." 

Blair came around the back of the vehicle, and they walked to the door. "Let me guess--your sister?" 

"Now you're catching on." 

They entered the lobby, and Blair admired the open space of the restaurant. The walls had been washed in pale green, and live plants lined the walls. Murals had been painted that depicted street scenes in Italy, almost convincing people they were dining in a little cafe in Venice or Rome. The smell of fresh bread, garlic, and tomatoes made Blair's mouth water. 

An older gentleman smiled as he stepped towards them. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Castle. We're glad you could join us for lunch. Do you have a table preference?" 

"Good afternoon, Edward, we're looking forward to lunch. Something a little off the beaten track would be good. Has Isabel made it in yet?" 

As they spoke, Edward motioned for them to follow as he led them to a table that was hidden from view by large ferns. He waited until they were seated before he answered Mariah's question. 

"Yes, she is here, but there is a problem in the kitchen. Michael has just shown up for work, and Madame is discussing this "situation" with him at the present." 

Mariah shuddered for a moment, then smiled at Edward. "I suppose she'll be looking for a new chef later today." 

Edward smiled regally. "Yes, Madame." 

He left them to the care of their waiter, Andrew, and disappeared. 

Mariah looked at Andrew, then at Blair. "I'll have water, please." 

Blair nodded as he continued to peruse the menu. "I'll have the same, thanks." 

They continued to look, only briefly glancing at the young man who placed the crystal goblets of water in front of them, as well as a basket of breadsticks. 

Mariah looked up from her menu. "Are you ready to order, Blair?" 

"Hmm, I think so. I'll have the linguini with clams." Blair put his menu down and took a sip of water. 

Andrew looked at Mariah. "Your usual, Madame?" 

"Yes, thank you, Andrew." 

He removed their menus and left them to their conversation. 

Blair leaned towards Mariah. "What was that with kitchen?" 

"Isabel is having problems with her chef. Apparently, he gets angry at the slightest thing, complaining that he is not being appreciated for his talent, staying home when he feels that his "art" is not cooperating." 

"His art?" 

Mariah laughed. "Yes, his "art". Basically, I think he's a whiner, but he is talented, which is why Isabel put up with him. However, coming in late today was probably the last straw. He was out yesterday, apparently with some sort of muscle ache. Men!" 

Blair leaned back. "Excuse me?" 

Mariah laughed again, and it warmed Blair down to his toes. "Most men become complete babies when they're sick or don't feel well. Jeff freely admitted that he could handle pretty much anything, but when it came to being sick, he was right down there with the five-year-olds." 

Mariah stared off through a windows as she twirled the glass in her fingers. 

"Jeff?" 

"My husband." Mariah cocked her head and stared at Blair as he startled at her admission. 

"You're married?" 

"Not for about three years, not since Jeff died." 

Blair watched the sadness glide through her eyes; he paused for a moment, then wrapped his hand around hers as it lay on the table. "I'm sorry." 

"It's gotten easier to deal with as time has passed. I don't feel as if I want to throw things as much anymore." Mariah grasped Blair's hand, and their fingers stroked each other. 

"How did he die?" 

"It was an aneurysm. One moment he was there, eating breakfast, the next moment he was gone. That's why I stopped nursing. I was so angry that I had this knowledge, and I couldn't even use it to save my husband. I walked away from the hospital because I lost my faith." 

They sat quietly, only separating their fingers when their lunch arrived. They immersed themselves in the food, talking little as they savored the deliciousness of their entrees. Mariah saw Blair staring at her plate, and she held out a piece of pasta to him so that he could try it. Leaning over the table, Blair bit into the pasta, sliding it into his mouth with his tongue. Mariah shivered as she watched. 

"Your sister is an excellent chef." 

"Yes, she is." "Yes, I am." Two melodic voices spoke at once, harmonizing around each other. 

Both of them looked over to find Isabel watching them with a big smile on her face. She hugged Mariah and held out her hand to Blair. He stood, then sat back down as Isabel waved him back into place. He looked back and forth between the two sisters, noting the similarities in their hair color and eye color. They were built similarly, but Blair noticed that Isabel seemed more classic, whereas Mariah was more fiery. /Perhaps it's just a matter of personality/, he mused. 

"Sit, sit, please finish your meal. How is everything?" 

Blair smiled, and Mariah felt her body twitch in reaction. "The food is superb." 

Isabel smiled again. "Good, I was worried because of Michael, but I don't have to worry anymore." 

Mariah shook her head and laughed. "Poor man, never knew what hit him, I suppose." 

Isabel snorted. "I don't have time for prima donnas. If he is not willing to work, I am not willing to put up with him. Now I have the terrible task of finding someone to replace him." 

Mariah patted her sister's hand. "You'll find someone, you always do." 

Isabel held Mariah's hand for a moment. "Yes, I do, don't I?" 

Leaning down and brushing her lips across Mariah's cheek, Isabel whispered in her ear. "I want to hear everything later." 

Isabel straightened and shook Blair's hand again, telling him to stay seated. "Thank you for coming, Blair. I do hope to see you again." 

"Thank you, Isabel. It's been a pleasure to meet you and to sample your hospitality." 

She disappeared around the ferns, leaving Mariah and Blair to stare at each other. With a quick sigh, they laughed. 

"Do you have any more sisters I need to know about?" Blair picked up his fork and finished his lunch. 

"As a matter of fact, I have two other sisters. Angela is a teacher, and Lauren is a cop." 

Blair perked up when he heard about Lauren. "A cop?" 

Mariah narrowed her eyes when she saw the gleam in Blair's eyes. "What are you planning?" 

Blair shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." 

Mariah grinned at the sight of Blair holding his hand over his heart and trying to look innocent. "Why don't I believe you?" 

Blair just grinned.   
  


* * *

Blair shook his head when he looked at the check. "Why aren't we being charged for lunch?" 

Mariah shrugged. "Probably because you're the first man I've gone to lunch with since Jeff died. Maybe because I'm family. Who knows?" 

Mariah stood and preceded Blair out into the lobby. "I learned a long time ago to just accept their graciousness and say 'thank you'. It's so much less painful that spending an hour arguing when you know you're going to lose." 

Blair thought the drive back to the university passed entirely too quickly for his liking. As they sat in the parking lot, he stared at Mariah. 

"Would you like to go with me to the museum Thursday night? There's a new exhibit on Impressionism." 

"Will you buy me ice cream afterwards?" Mariah stared back. 

"I'll even buy you a double scoop." 

"Deal." 

They smiled at each other. On impulse, Blair leaned over and kissed Mariah's cheek. "Thank you for lunch...and tell Isabel thanks again." 

Mariah was startled when she felt the soft kiss, recovering her equilibrium when Blair spoke. 

"You're welcome, and I will. Have a good afternoon. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Blair watched as Mariah backed up and drove away, returning the wave she sent him. He bounced on his toes as he grinned from ear to ear. His students were going to get lucky after all and not have the pop quiz that he had been planning.   
  


* * *

Blair stood at the front door and pressed the bell. The brownstone building looked like a genteel old lady among the newer, spruced-up buildings around it. He heard steps running across the floor and saw Mariah look over the glass in the top of the door. 

She swung the door open with a smile. "Hi." 

"Hi." Blair stood in the foyer, gazing at the pictures that lined the walls, smelling the roses that were reflected in the mirror above the table where they welcomed guests into the living room. 

"This place is great." 

Mariah wiped her hands on her sweats. "I'm sorry I'm running late. We had a conference call that lasted longer than it was supposed to, which made me late for the gym, which made me late home. Feel free to wander around while I run up and change." 

Blair nodded as Mariah rushed up the stairs. He could hear her singing "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" by Aretha Franklin, figuring out that Friday night's selections would have a Motown flavor. He wandered into the living room, realizing how comfortable this room made him feel. He ended up in front of the baby grand piano and stared at the pictures that were arranged on top. A wedding photo, baby pictures, Mariah with four women he gathered were all her sisters since he recognized Jen and Isabel, and family pictures. Reaching out, he touched the wedding photo. /She looks so happy./ 

Turning away, he walked out into the room that adjoined the living room, gasping as he stared up into the sky. The whole room was encased in glass panels, making him feel as if he were standing outside. 

"Like it?" Her voice was soft. 

"God, it's incredible." Blair looked over at Mariah, his eyes shining. 

They watched the stars, peeking through clouds and playing hide-n-seek with the moon. 

Mariah sighed. "I guess we'd better go if we want to make the exhibit." 

"Yeah, we'd better." 

Blair held the door open as Mariah climbed into the Corvair, making sure she was settled before he closed it. He slid behind the wheel and started it up, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips. He looked over at Mariah and laughed as he saw an eyebrow raise. 

"It's just so nice to start her and know she's going to stay running." 

Mariah grinned, then tilted her head as she listened to the motor. "Is the engine purring?" 

Blair chuckled. "Yeah, I think she's just happy to be fixed." 

"Everything work out okay with Jen?" 

Blair nodded. "Yep, she's got me on the almost-destitute student payment plan. She also seemed particularly cheerful when I told her I needed it to take you to the museum." 

Mariah shook her head. "They've been trying to get me to get out more often. I think they're looking at you as a gift from heaven." 

"What do you look at me like?" 

Mariah's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Blair. "I'm not sure...but I'm looking forward to finding out." 

Blair pulled out into the street and made his way to the museum. They ran into several of his colleagues from the university, as well as several students. They argued about which paintings they liked best; laughed at the morning's editorial in the newspaper; and discovered that, while they didn't always see eye-to-eye on several things, they could at least agree to disagree. 

Stepping outside the museum, Blair saw the ice-cream shop just down the street. "Want to walk?" 

"Sure, it'll be nice to stretch my legs." Mariah buttoned up her coat and put on her gloves, waiting as Blair did the same. 

As they strolled down the sidewalk, their hands bumped together, and Mariah felt her temperature skyrocket as he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She felt the brush of his leg against her jeans, and she could have sworn that her heartrate doubled just from the sensation of the denim rubbing against her skin. Blair looked over at her when he heard her quick intake of breath, but Mariah just smiled at him. 

Laughter and merriment greeted them as they opened the door to the ice cream parlor. Stepping aside to let people leave, they made their way to the middle of the shop and stood in front of the cases as they tried to decide on flavors. Finally, Blair opted for a Rocky Road/Mint Chocolate Chip combo, while Mariah asked for a hot fudge sundae with extra fudge and whipped cream. 

Making their way to a booth, Blair tried to keep his ice cream scoops from escaping. 

"I thought you wanted a double scoop?" 

"I got a double scoop, it's just in a cup with other things." 

"Mmm-hmm." Blair looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. 

Mariah grinned. "Now tell me, would you rather be a scoop sitting on a scoop," she pointed to Blair's cone with her spoon, "or would you rather be a scoop surrounded by divine fudge, succulent whipped cream, and a luscious cherry?" Mariah took a bite of the sundae, flipping the spoon over when she'd finished to slowly lick the chocolate off. 

Blair watched her, almost forgetting about his ice cream as she licked. "I'd rather be your sundae." 

"That's what I thought." Mariah winked at him. 

As they sat and talked, Mariah glanced around at the other customers. Flitting her eyes past some booths, she noticed the same group of girls who had been outside Blair's office earlier that week, as well as at the museum earlier that night. When they saw her watching them watching Blair and herself, they quickly looked away. 

"Do you always have an entourage?" Mariah continued to watch the girls. 

"What?" Blair turned to see where she was looking. 

"Those girls have been following you, and I don't think they like me very much." 

"Why do you think that?" Blair turned back to watch Mariah's face. 

"They were outside your office when I took you to lunch--looking mighty unhappy. They were in the museum, happy to see you but not at all happy to see you with me. Now, they're here, watching us." 

"I've never really noticed them. They're just students." 

Mariah grinned. "Ever look in the mirror, Blair? They're students with crushes on the cutest teacher they've ever seen." 

Blair blushed, the rosy color staining his cheeks. Mariah reached up and ran a finger across his skin, feeling Blair quiver as she did it. Even as she touched him, Mariah wondered what possessed her to do it, but she was glad when she did. 

They finished their ice cream in silence, each of them lost in thoughts of why and what and who. They walked back to the Corvair, Blair helping Mariah into the car once again. In a rush, they were back at her house, standing on the front porch. She unlocked the door and left it open as they stood there staring at each other. 

"I had a wonderful time, Blair--more fun that I can remember in a long, long time." 

Blair rubbed his hands together. "So did I." 

They stood there, a little awkward in what to do next. 

Blair's eyes wandered, and he noticed the big red heart on her neighbor's door. 

"What are you doing on Valentine's Day?" 

"Singing at the bar. What about you?" 

"Listening at the bar." 

They laughed. Moving close, Mariah kissed Blair's cheek, letting her lips linger there for a moment and breathing in his scent. 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

Mariah stood at the door until Blair climbed in the Corvair and drove off into the night. After she closed the door and locked it, she leaned against the wood, smiling as she remembered how good tonight had felt. Turning off the lights downstairs, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Mariah didn't turn the light on, letting the moon light her way through the room. She let her clothes drop on the floor as she took them off, climbing into the big bed and sighing as the cool sheets caressed her skin. Sleep came quickly, unlike so many other nights.   
  


* * *

The weeks before Valentine's Day passed quickly as the real world consumed their lives. There were quick phone calls to say "Hi!", but there was time for little else, as Blair tried to get his students ready for mid-terms, and Mariah was involved in contract negotiations. Those phone calls did give them a chance to talk about themselves. Sometimes, one of them would look at the clock to find that they'd been on the phone for hours, then they would reluctantly make their goodbyes.   
  


* * *

He had been looking forward to tonight, fingering the small gold box that he'd picked up this afternoon. With a grin, he tucked it into the pocket of his jacket. 

Blair looked startled when Jim asked to tag along, but he nodded his head and grabbed his coat. They were both at odds on Valentine's day--the seemingly endless stream of women had stopped at some point, but both of them were too busy to notice. 

Blair and Jim headed down to the garage and got into the truck. Jim just raised his eyebrows when Blair told him where they were going. Saying nothing, he started the truck and eased out into traffic. 

The surprises kept up when they entered the bar. Jim couldn't believe how many people acknowledged Blair's presence--most of them calling out his name as they made their way to a little table off to the side. Blair nodded to the bartender, to several waitresses, and to the bikers in the corner across from their table. 

"Come here often, Chief?" Jim was bemused as he watched a young waitress work her tables, then sashay over to them. 

"Hey, Blair. Your usual?" 

Jim didn't know whether to be more shocked at the fact Blair *had* a usual, or that he didn't even pay attention to the flirtatious looks the girl sent him. 

"Yeah, thanks, Kim." Blair turned to Jim. "The burgers are really good here." 

Jim turned to Kim and smiled, noting the way she perked up at the attention. "A burger, medium well, sounds good, thanks." 

She returned with two beers, then moved away to work her wiles on some guys who'd just claimed one of her tables. 

Jim studied the bar, in cop mode as always. He noticed the band setting up, the clink of equipment being moved, the tinny sound that indicated a guitar was about to be tuned, the voice check on the mike. When he turned back to Blair, he saw the younger man's eyes light up as he saw the show was about to start. 

/Blair must have discovered a new band./ Jim smiled to himself as he wonder what type of music his ears would be hammered with. 

He didn't think it possible, but he could have sworn the lights dimmed a little as soft lights highlighted the stage and the singer. The soft, husky voice whispered against him as she hummed before the music began. His head swung around as she spoke. 

"This one's for Blair..." then launched into "My Funny Valentine". 

Jim studied Blair's face before turning back to study the singer. He never would have imagined his roommate falling for this woman--she was so different from the women who usually swarmed around Blair. *This* woman exuded class, style, and a sensuality that made people stop and take a second look. Her voice wrapped around every person in the room, caressed them, then moved on. As the lights played over her, Jim imagined that the green velvet gown shimmered as she moved with the music. The material clung to her, outlining the luscious curves of her figure as she serenaded Blair. If Jim didn't know better, he would have sworn she was making love to Blair with her voice. 

Jim could understand why Blair liked her--it just amazed him to find that they had some common musical ground. 

The set continued, and Jim relaxed as he watched her weave her spell on Blair and the entire bar. When it ended, she stepped off the stage amid thunderous applause and walked through the audience, stopping to talk with wellwishers. She reached their table, and they stood. Mariah laughed and motioned them to sit. She slid into a chair and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Mariah, and you must be Jim." 

Jim stared at Blair as he shook Mariah's hand, noticing Blair's increased pulse as she leaned close to him. He watched as Blair pulled out a small box and pushed it towards Mariah. She smiled as she picked it up and held it in her hands. 

"Blair, thank you. I can't believe you remembered." 

Blair shrugged his shoulders, and Jim could feel his body temperature begin to rise. He also knew that if the lights came on, Blair would have the beginnings of an incredible blush on his cheeks. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mariah." 

She opened the box and held it to her nose, inhaling deeply. She looked up to find Jim staring at her with questioning eyes. Mariah winked, then closed the box and put it on the table. 

"There is nothing like Godiva to soothe the soul." 

Mariah looked back at the stage, then pushed the box towards Blair. "Watch that for me, will you? I'm afraid it would never survive the set." 

As she stood, she leaned over and kissed the corner of Blair's mouth, pulling back to stare at him as a ripple of electricity rushed through her. Then she smiled and tapped his nose with her finger. "I'll see you after the next set." 

Blair nodded, then winked at Mariah before she turned around to head back to the band. The music began again, with the rhythm of Motown providing a backdrop for Mariah. 

Jim watched the bemused expression on Blair's face, realizing that he'd never seen his partner so enamored of someone. Blair turned his head as he felt Jim's stare. 

"What?" 

Jim smiled. "Nothing." 

They both returned their gazes to the stage as Mariah belted out a song by Diana Ross and the Supremes.   
  


* * *

When the evening ended, Blair escorted Mariah to her Jeep, while Jim headed for the truck. He watched them as Blair opened the door for Mariah, laughing at something she said. He turned down his hearing so that he wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. 

Blair leaned on the door as Mariah started the engine. She pulled the box of chocolates out of her coat pocket and opened it again, inhaling as the rich chocolate brushed against her nose. Blair looked at her, then looked at the chocolate. 

"What do I have to do to get a piece of chocolate?" 

Mariah closed one eye and pretended to think about it. "Promise to come to dinner on Sunday at the restaurant--everyone's asking about you." 

Blair leaned in closer to the window. "Dinner...on Sunday...with your entire family." 

Mariah bit into the chocolate and found soft caramel underneath. "Yes, dinner, that's it. I promise to protect you. Besides, other people usually show up, too." 

She held out the other half of the candy, shivering as Blair wrapped his mouth around it and licked the chocolate off her fingers. /Oh my God./ 

"What time?" He chewed on the candy as he watched delight fill her smile. 

"Around 3:00 p.m. Tell you what, why don't you bring Jim--Lauren is coming into town, and they can talk shop--maybe take some of the attention off us." 

Blair grinned. "I'll see what I can do." 

He turned away and moved towards Jim. 

"Blair..." 

He returned to the Mariah's side after she called out to him. 

"Yeah?" 

Mariah's hand reached out, wrapping itself in the curls that lay against his cheek. With a slight tug, she pulled him forward and brushed her lips against his. Mariah lost herself in the softness of the kiss. His lips were warm, and he tasted like Godiva. After a moment, she pulled away. 

"Bye." 

When Blair was coherent again, he smiled. "Bye." 

Mariah pulled out of the parking lot and waved to Jim as she passed. Blair wandered back to the truck and hopped in, putting on his seat belt. Silence filled the truck, but it wasn't uncomfortable as each man thought about the evening. When they got home, Blair hung up his coat and held out his hand to take Jim's. With the familiarity of a long-held ritual, Jim grabbed a couple of beers and brought them back to the living room. Blair studied his bottle as he tried to figure out a way to get Jim to come to dinner. 

"Spit it out, Chief." Jim took another swallow. 

Blair stared at him for a moment. "Mariah asked me to come to dinner with her family on Sunday." 

Jim looked at Blair. "Yeah, so?" 

"And she asked me to bring you along." 

Jim laughed. "Now why would she do something like that?" 

"She said maybe you could help distract them." 

"Why do I need to distract them?" 

Blair twisted the bottle in his hands. "Well, apparently everyone's interested in me because I'm the first man she's gone out with since her husband died." 

Jim watched as Blair fidgeted. "She was married?" 

"Yeah, he died three years ago. Now, we've gone out, and I've met two of her sisters who have both been very nice because I'm seeing Mariah--hence the family dinner." 

"Afraid they won't like the long hair and earrings, Chief?" 

Blair stood up and paced the living room. "Yes, no, I don't know. I mean it's just the beginning, we're just starting to get to know each other. I really like Mariah--we have a great time talking about art, politics, people. I don't want to jinx anything." 

He stopped and stared at Jim. "So, will you come?" 

Jim stood up and walked into the kitchen to throw away his bottle. "I don't know, Chief. I think I might be kind of bored." 

Blair smiled suddenly, and Jim wondered what kind of trap had just been released. 

"Hey, Mariah's sister, Lauren, will be coming into town. You two could talk shop." 

"This Lauren is a cop?" 

"Yeah, she's a detective down in LA. She's coming back here for a few months--something to do with recovering from an injury she suffered in the line of duty." 

Jim stood there, staring out the window, as Blair practically bounced in the living room. Jim looked back at him. /He looks like a little kid who's about to be told no./ 

He sighed. "Sure, I'll come with you, Chief." 

"Thanks, man, I really, *really* appreciate this." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so how about picking up some of your books in the living room?!"   
  


* * *

Blair fidgeted all the way over to the restaurant--if Jim had had any rope, he would have tied him down to the seat. They pulled into the parking lot, and Jim stared at the little restaurant. 

"Mariah's sister owns this place?" 

"Yeah, Isabel. Jen is the mechanic who worked on the Corvair, Angela is a teacher, and Lauren is the cop." 

"Hmmm." They made their way to the door and found themselves embraced by Mariah. 

"Thank God you're here. I was about to be bombarded by sisters." 

Mariah pulled them into the lobby, trying to give them a moment to gather themselves before the family descended--they didn't have long. 

Her sisters showed up one at a time, almost like hurdles that had to scaled to reach the finish line. Isabel shook hands with Blair, then looked inquiringly at Jim. 

Jim smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jim Ellison." 

Isabel smiled. "It's a pleasure." 

Jen came up behind Isabel, draping an arm over her sister's shoulders and holding out her hand. "So you're Detective Ellison." She smiled. 

Jim shook her hand. "And you're the mechanical wonder who saved the Corvair." 

She laughed. "That'd be me." 

Angela slipped up behind her sisters and studied the men in front of her. "Hello, I'm Angela. Welcome." 

Blair held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Blair." 

Angela grinned as she shook his hand. "I'd know you anywhere." 

Blair looked at her questioningly. 

Angela laughed and winked at Mariah. "I think the term was 'sex on a stick'". 

Both Mariah and Blair turned crimson, the blush staining their cheeks as they looked everywhere but at each other. The rest of them laughed loudly. Lauren saw them out of the corner of her eye on the other side of the room and began to laugh when she heard Angela's comment. Her cousin looked at her and shook his head as he wondered if the medication she had been taking had affected her brain. She patted his arm and moved toward the group, anxious to meet both men. 

Jim was silent as he watched her approach. She had Mariah's coloring, all the sisters did, but there was a hardness to Lauren, one he figured she picked up from her police work. He noticed the limp and how determinedly she walked. 

Lauren smiled and held out her hand to Blair. "Don't mind Angela, she just likes to shake things up. Hi, I'm Lauren." 

"Hi, Lauren, good to meet you." 

Lauren turned to Jim. "Detective Ellison, I presume?" Lauren arched a brow as she held out her hand. 

"Guess that's why you've got the gold shield." Jim smiled as they shook hands, feeling a little pulse of electricity shoot through him as he held her hand. 

Lauren's eyes widened at the warmth she felt, and she smiled as she thought that being back in Cascade might be a good thing after all. 

A dinner bell rang, and everyone moved to the dining room. Mariah claimed a table at the back and pushed Blair into a chair beside her. Lauren sat across from him, accepting Jim's offer of holding out her chair. 

"Thank you." She murmured as she felt his fingertips brush his shoulders. 

"You're welcome." Jim slid into the chair opposite Mariah. 

Isabel stood up and clinked her fork against her wine glass. 

"Welcome, everyone. I want to thank you for coming out today. I am especially thankful for the return of loved ones, and the addition of new friends. May the Lord bless this food and all who share in it." 

Isabel sat down amidst a chorus of "Amens" as waiters began to pour wine and serve the first course. 

Lauren watched Mariah and Blair, smiling as she saw how much at ease they were with each other. Blair felt someone staring and turned to look at Lauren. 

She smiled at him again. "I hope Angela didn't embarrass you too much. She really is rather harmless." 

Blair blushed slightly. "Well, having met Jen and Isabel, I thought I was pretty much prepared for anything, but she knocked me for a loop." 

"You're not the only one. My cousin thought I was insane for laughing." Lauren sipped her wine. 

Blair moved closer to the table as Jim noticed him kicking into Guide mode, the wheels turning in his head as he processed what she just said. "You heard her?" 

"Yes, I heard her." 

"You were across the room." 

"So? I've always been able to hear really well, which is why my mother used to ask me whenever one of my sisters tried to sneak into the house after a party or hung out a little too long on a dark porch with a date. It's no big deal." 

Blair leaned back and exchanged a quick glance with Jim. "Do you have any other enhanced senses?" 

Lauren shrugged. "Enhanced senses? That's an interesting term." Lauren also leaned back in her chair. 

"I can also see pretty well, but that's about it. Why so interested, Blair?" 

Blair cleared his throat. "Well, I've studied people who have enhanced senses, and I'm always fascinated when I find a new person." 

Lauren smiled. "I don't want to be a test subject." 

Blair shook his head. "You won't be. I just find it fascinating." 

Jim sat back and slowly released the breath he'd been holding. /Someone else who would understand./ 

When Lauren turned to watch him, the smile Jim sent her almost overcharged her senses. She felt that smile race through body, settling somewhere in her groin area. /I don't believe this is happening to me./ 

She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Fortunately, Mariah and Blair were too engrossed in each other to see Lauren's sudden shift in her seat and the shy glance she directed at Jim. He returned the gaze with a gentler smile, but it still shivers of excitement up and down Lauren's spine.   
  


* * *

Blair thought it was an amazing afternoon. As an only child whose mother moved too many times to count, he'd never experienced the love, laughter, and insanity of huge family gatherings. Being with Mariah at this family dinner, he felt a twinge of loss as he realized what he'd never had. He and Jim had met everyone at the restaurant, and although some of the people were strange--even by his standards--they had been very happy to meet the man who'd put the smile back on Mariah's face. 

Shaking himself mentally, Blair focused on Lauren's story. 

"To this day, I still have no idea where he was hiding that gun. I heard my partner yell and turned just enough to catch the bullet in my hip instead of my kidneys." Lauren shook her head as she remembered. 

"Things happen in a split-second, and sometimes there's nothing you can do to stop them." Jim commiserated with Lauren as they both thought about incidents that had occurred in their jobs. 

Blair nodded his head. "Tell me about it." 

Jim turned to look at Blair, nodding his head as well as he remembered some of the scrapes Blair had gotten into since he'd become an observer. 

Before Mariah or Lauren could ask what he meant, music filtered in over the speakers. Lauren put her head in her hand. 

"I can't believe she's doing this." 

"Doing what?" Jim was confused. 

"Isabel said she was going to start playing music for dancing after dinner. She said that it would foster closeness, make everyone feel better." 

Mariah looked over at Blair, giving him a come-hither smile. "Would you care to take a turn around the floor?" 

Blair stood, holding out his hand in invitation. They were the first couple to make their way out onto the floor. Blair put his hand on Mariah's back and clasped her hand to his chest. Mariah wrapped her arm around his shoulders and closed her eyes as her cheek rested against Blair's. She sighed as she felt his body press against her. People smiled when they realized that Mariah was happy again. 

Other couples joined them as the music played softly. Jim and Lauren watched everyone, and Jim noticed that Lauren was swaying to the rhythm. 

"Would you like to dance?" His voice was soft in her ear. 

Lauren swung her head around, surprised to find out how close he was. Her lips were inches from his, and she swung her eyes up to find his filled with something that looked like desire. 

"I don't dance very well anymore." 

Jim stood, pulling her up with his hand. "I never danced well at all, so we'll be perfect." 

They eased into the throng of people on the floor, doing little more that swaying in place, but Lauren enjoyed it. It had been too long since she'd been dancing, too long since she'd been gently held in strong arms, too long since she'd felt the thrill of desire rush through her at someone's touch. 

Angela and Jen sat at the table and watched their sisters. Jen chewed on a straw as she watched everyone moving around on the floor. 

"It's pretty disgusting, you know?" She took the straw out of her mouth and laid it on her plate. 

Angela munched on a strawberry. "Yeah, it is, but they do deserve to have something nice happen." 

Jen snagged the other strawberry off Angela's plate, ignoring her sister's baleful glare. "Yeah, after all that's happened, I'm glad it looks like they've gotten lucky again. But, just because we haven't suffered, does that mean we don't deserve someone nice?" 

Angela shrugged. "You're asking me?" 

They both shook their heads and continued to watch the dancing couples.   
  


* * *

That night in the loft, both men were lying in their own beds, caught up in their own thoughts. 

Blair smiled as remembered the whole day, the afternoon meal quickly turning into an evening party. He'd danced and laughed; he'd even played the guitar as Mariah sang, glad he could surprise her with his ability. He'd also noticed that Jim and Lauren had hit it off. Rubbing his chest with his hand, he reflected that life was good. His breathing evened out and soon he was asleep. 

Jim was also thinking how well the day had gone, even though he'd been worried that he would be bored. Spending more time with Mariah showed him that she really liked Blair and vice versa. Meeting Lauren had been an unexpected pleasure. He wondered if Blair and Mariah had set it up--knowing Blair, he wouldn't doubt it, but he couldn't say the same for Mariah. He didn't tell Blair about their lunch date--he didn't want to have to explain anything or suffer that incorrigible grin of Blair's all day. 

Stretching his hearing, he heard the steady heartbeat and even breathing of his Guide and knew that he was well on his way to dreaming. With a sigh, he flipped onto his stomach, wrapped his arms around his pillow, and slowly concentrated on his deep breathing to relax. Before long, he was also heading into his dreams.   
  


* * *

It had been a good month. Jim tapped his fingers on the table as he, Blair, and Lauren listened to Mariah perform. She was on a roll tonight, her voice growling as she finished a Pat Benatar song. The band bowed, accepting the applause that rolled through the audience. 

Mariah stepped off stage and tried to work her way towards them when one of the bikers who frequented the bar grabbed her wrist. 

His speech was slurred, and he bobbed back and forth as he leaned close to her. "Hey, baby, wanna go for a ride?" 

Jim was out of his seat, with Lauren close behind, almost before Blair knew what was happening. They soon discovered Mariah didn't need any help as she swept the man's legs from beneath him, and he toppled to the floor, letting her go. His friends swarmed around him, apologizing profusely as Mariah backed away. She smiled her acceptance of their apologies, then proceeded to her original destination. 

Mariah brushed a kiss to Blair's cheek after she sank into the chair next to him. Grabbing his beer, she took a swallow, holding the cold glass against her forehead. 

Jim watched her, then asked, "Where did you learn that move?" 

Mariah laughed. "Two years of kickboxing and karate." 

She shrugged. "I had a lot of anger after Jeff died, and since my dishes were suffering, I had to take it out somewhere else. I was driving and saw the sign for lessons. Now, I do it because I enjoy it." 

Jim shook his head and smiled as he learned another facet of the woman who'd stolen his Guide's heart. Lauren smiled at her sister, glad that she'd found a way to release the anger. She'd felt bad after Jeff died because she'd been caught up in cases that didn't let her spend much time with Mariah after the funeral. Blair smiled at Mariah as she took another swallow of his beer. 

"Remind me not to make you mad." 

"No problem, I'll just take you to the gym and use you as a sparring partner." 

When the evening wound down, the two couples parted ways in the parking lot. Jim held the door open and helped Lauren into his truck as Blair gallantly bowed and held the door of the Corvair open for Mariah. 

As Blair and Mariah drove off, Jim had a wandering thought of what they did when they went back to her house. He never smelled her on Blair when Blair returned from their dates; yet he noticed that Blair didn't seem to have any problem with the fact that their relationship had not moved to a more intimate level. Jim cleared his mind of thoughts about Blair and Mariah and focused on the woman beside him. Pulling out into traffic, he drove quickly to Lauren's apartment, eased into a parking spot, and killed the engine. They sat in the silence of the truck, and no words were necessary to fill the quiet. 

"Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Want to go to a Sonics game next week?" 

He lifted his brows. "You're a Sonics fan?" 

Lauren grinned. "They're playing the Lakers." 

A low rumble of laughter filled the air. "Sure, sounds good." 

Lauren leaned across the seat and placed her hand on the side of Jim's face, stroking his mouth with her thumb. Slowly, she stroked his lips, feeling the warm rush of air as he exhaled. She removed her thumb and replaced it with her mouth, tasting him as she softly pressed the tip of her tongue against his lips. Jim opened his mouth to let her in, groaning as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Lauren sighed as she wrapped her arms around Jim's neck, using her tongue to caress his and enjoying the sensation of Jim teasing her back. The kiss went through various degrees of intensity--hard and demanding, soft and gentle, teasing, then back to hard. They broke apart when the need for air overwhelmed their need to taste each other. Lauren eased back into the passenger seat, bringing her hand up to her lips to touch them. She smiled at Jim, then opened the door, stopping him as he moved to get out. 

"No, you don't have to, I'll call you tomorrow." Lauren closed the door and practically skipped into the building, hugging herself as she enjoyed the lingering taste of Jim on her mouth. 

Jim sat in the truck for a few minutes, enjoying the remembered sensation of Lauren pressed along his body. Thankfully, he didn't have to adjust himself too much for the ride home. If that kiss had gone on any longer, the ride home would have been painful.   
  


* * *

Blair sat looking up at the stars as he waited for Mariah to bring the coffee. He named the constellations he could remember and closed his eyes as he thought about how good his life was lately. 

/Better not dwell on it too much--no sense in tempting the gods./ He smiled. 

Mariah stood in the doorway and watched him, feeling passion rush through her veins when she saw him smile. She came in and sat down beside him, handing him the cup when he opened his eyes. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

They sipped their coffee slowly, and Mariah relaxed against Blair, enjoying the comfortable closeness. She rubbed the edge of her cup. 

"Blair?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Does being with me, but not being with me, bother you?" 

Blair reached out and stroked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure I follow." 

Mariah sighed and leaned into Blair's caress. "I mean, we haven't even made a step toward intimacy, and I appreciate the fact that you haven't pushed, but does it bother you?" 

Blair stopped stroking her hair. "Not really." He smiled the smile that made Mariah quiver all the way down to her toes. 

"I know it's going to take some time, and I refuse to rush you into something you're not ready to handle. Everything will happen when it's supposed to happen." 

Mariah smiled at Blair, and he felt his heart pound fast and almost burst. Pulling her close, he kissed her softly. When they separated, Mariah laid her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart under her cheek. 

Mariah stroked Blair's thigh with a knuckle as they sat under the stars. It wasn't until Blair shifted that she realized what she'd done. 

"I'm sorry." 

Blair smiled at her and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't be, I enjoyed it. I was just beginning to enjoy it a little too much." 

He stood and stretched, and his shirt rode up on his belly so that Mariah could see the patch of hair that disappeared into his jeans. She looked away and let out a sigh. 

Blair stroked her forehead with his thumb. "Are you okay?" 

Mariah grasped his hand and pulled it to her lips, kissing his palm. "I'm fine, just coming down off the adrenaline." 

Blair pulled her up into his arms. "You were fantastic tonight." 

Mariah wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. I'm glad you and Lauren and Jim were there." 

They stood, wrapped in each other, slowly swaying beneath the stars that twinkled in the winter sky. With a final squeeze, Blair pulled back from her. 

"I've got to get going." 

Hand in hand, they made their way to the front door. Blair put on his coat and gloves and waited while Mariah tied the scarf around his neck. She smoothed it down over his chest and wrapped his coat over it. 

Leaning into him, she breathed in his scent, then kissed him. Her fingers wrapped in his coat as she pulled him close, licking his lips with her tongue. Blair opened his mouth, and Mariah ran her tongue over his teeth before she let her tongue dance against his tongue, the sensation of wet heat almost sending her to her knees. Blair's arms came around and pulled her against his body as they continued their kiss. Breaking apart to breathe, their foreheads rested against each other as they gulped in air. 

"I've gotta get out of here." Blair whispered, his eyes still closed in pleasure. 

"Yeah." Mariah stepped out of his embrace. 

She opened the door and watched him walk out, making sure he got into his car before she closed it again. Blair waved, staying in the driveway until she closed the door. Shaking himself, he started the Corvair and made his way home.   
  


* * *

The week passed quickly. Almost before he realized it, Jim was throwing some things together in a bag for the trip to Seattle--just in case the game ended too late, and they wanted to stop at a hotel before returning to Cascade. He walked down the stairs and found Blair ensconced at the kitchen table scribbling furiously in a notepad. He looked up as Jim dropped the bag on the sofa, wrinkling his forehead. 

"What's the bag for?" Blair took off his glasses and laid them on the table. He stretched his body and twisted to relieve the kinks. 

Jim poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with a bagel. "Lauren and I are going to the Sonics/Lakers game, and I wanted to take a change of clothes in case it runs late and we decide to stay in Seattle." 

Blair stared at him, a smile beginning to form. 

Jim squinted his eyes as he contemplated the Cheshire grin on Blair's face. "What's running through that mind of yours?" 

Blair's eyes widened, and he put his most innocent look on his face. "Nothing, nothing at all." 

Jim finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. He holstered his gun, checked his shield, and picked up his bag. 

"I'll either be back late tonight or sometime in the morning." 

"Have a good time." 

Jim turned to stare at Blair, then headed out the door, shaking his head. /No telling what's going through his brain./ 

Even as he walked toward the stairs, he heard his Guide laughing.   
  


* * *

The day passed quickly for Jim. Around lunchtime, he finished the paperwork on the burglary ring they had just broken, and he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand. He ran down to a deli for a sandwich and brought it back to his desk so that he could finish everything and leave a little early to pick up Lauren. 

Jim popped his head into Simon's office before he left, informing him that he'd have his cell phone if he was needed. Simon nodded and waved Jim away as he picked up his ringing phone. 

Jim headed for the garage and climbed into his truck. He eased into traffic, glad that it was still light. Arriving at Lauren's, he knocked on the door and listened to the movement inside. She opened the door and smiled, stepping aside to let Jim in. His stomach curled at her smile, and he pushed the feelings down to a manageable level. 

"Hi." Lauren closed the door behind him. 

"Hi." Jim moved into the living room and looked around. It was a nice place, but it had an anonymous feeling. 

Lauren watched the expressions float across Jim's face. "It's kind of boring here, isn't it?" 

Jim nodded. "It doesn't look like you." 

Lauren tilted her head and looked around the place. "Yeah, since I'm not really sure how long I'm going to be here, I didn't bring much of my stuff. The bedroom has a more personal touch, I suppose." 

She moved away from the living room and grabbed a bag that had been sitting in the hallway. "I packed a bag, just in case." 

"Me, too. This could be a long game." 

"Yeah, it could." Lauren shifted from one foot to another. "I guess we'd better go." 

Jim followed Lauren to the door and stepped out in front of her to allow her to lock up. 

They headed down to the parking lot and climbed into truck. Both of them fastened their seat belts and settled in. Lauren pulled a tape out of her purse and held it up. 

"May I?" 

Jim nodded and watched as Lauren turned the sound down before she slid the tape into the stereo. Soon, the sounds of Bob Seger filled the truck, and Lauren began to sing along. She looked over and noticed Jim smiling. When he felt her watching him, he turned to look at her. Lauren smiled back.   
  


* * *

They came out of the stadium laughing and arguing about the game. Jim felt good to spend time with someone who understand his work, as well as the senses that were so much a part of his life. He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. 

Lauren grinned as she snuggled under Jim's arm. /Life is good./ 

They climbed into the truck and settled in to wait for some of the traffic to clear out. An hour later, they were only a couple of miles away from the stadium since an accident had caused a major tie-up on the freeway. Heading through the outskirts of town, Jim rolled his head and shoulders to ease the tension. Lauren noticed the movement and turned to watch him. 

"Do you want to stop? I mean, we came prepared, and I'd rather not end up in a ditch if you fall asleep." 

Lauren could see the grin on Jim's face. 

"What, you don't trust my driving?" 

Lauren laughed. "Of course I trust your driving--I just don't think you have to prove your manhood." 

Jim slid a quick glance toward Lauren, and she sucked in a quick breath at the look in his eyes. 

They drove a few more miles until Jim pulled off at an exit to find a place to spend the night. He pulled into a motel, parked the truck, and went inside. He was gone for quite a while, and he looked a little concerned when he came back out. He climbed into the truck and sat looking at Lauren. 

"They only had one room, but it has two double beds." 

"So? I think we can manage, don't you?" 

Jim nodded. "I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." 

"As long as you don't hog the remote, we should be fine." 

Jim started the truck and pulled around the back of the building. They climbed out and grabbed their bags, then Jim locked the truck. They found their room, and each of them picked out a bed by dropping their bags on them. Lauren picked up the phone and punched in a number. 

"Hey, kiddo, we're staying here for the night. There was a huge pile-up on the freeway, and it took us two hours just to get here." "No, no, everything's cool. Okay, love you, bye." 

Jim took the receiver as Lauren handed it to him, their bodies brushing against each other. Each of them felt the shivers of the other and tried not to think about it. 

Jim dialed the number to the loft and waited for Blair to answer. "Hey, Chief. We just spent two hours going a few miles, and we decided to stay here tonight." 

Lauren watched as Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Chief, there are two. Yeah, bye." 

She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. "Dibs on the bathroom." 

Jim nodded and leaned back on the bed. He heard the bathroom door shut and the sound of the canvas as it slid against the porcelain. He could hear the swoosh of her shirt as she pulled it off, the sound of a zipper sliding down, and the brush of denim against skin. He rolled over and groaned. 

"What the hell am I doing here listening to her undress?" 

In the bathroom, Lauren didn't think anything about getting undressed until she heard Jim groan and mutter under his breath. She stared at herself in the mirror, clad only in her bra and panties. At that moment, everything clicked in place in her mind. She'd never quite understood how Jim and Blair ended up working together, but she kept remembering back to the conversation at the restaurant where Blair said he studied people with enhanced senses. She realized that Jim had at least an enhanced sense of hearing, and she was amazed that she knew someone else who heard the things she did. Shaking her head, she quickly finished undressing and practically jumped in the shower. Hurrying, Lauren was finished in record time and quickly put on the shorts and t-shirt she brought as sleepwear. Gathering her things, she carried them out into the room. 

"Your turn." 

Jim nodded and grabbed his stuff--no thoughts or emotions crossing his face to indicate that he'd heard her in the bathroom. 

Lauren sat on the bed and leaned over as she rubbed her hair with the towel. She tossed the towel on a chair and began to comb through her hair, glad she'd never cut it short. Although she'd had to pin it up as a rookie, she could leave it loose as a detective, and she liked the feel of it brushing across her shoulders. Almost unconsciously, she listened as Jim began to remove his clothes. First, the soft brush of his t-shirt against his skin?Lauren could imagine him pulling it over his head. Next, she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and it felt as if electricity were shooting across her skin. She heard the denim slide against his legs, and she practically melted onto the floor as she imagined his underwear sliding down his legs as well. 

Lauren let out the breath she'd been holding when she heard him step into the shower, and she noticed her hand was trembling as she continued to comb her hair. 

As Jim stepped out of the bathroom, he was pulling on his t-shirt, and Lauren got her first glimpse of his chest. /Please, God, don't let me drool./ 

Watched him put his stuff in his bag, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "How many enhanced senses do you have?" 

He stopped, then slowly turned around. "What?" 

"I heard you in here, when I was in the bathroom. You said you could hear me undressing. Only someone with great hearing could hear me get undressed." 

Jim sat down on the bed. /Shit./ 

He stared at Lauren for a long time and spoke so softly she had to turn up her hearing to catch what he said. 

"All of them." 

Lauren sat there, mouth open, as she realized exactly what he said. Her voice almost squeaked as she repeated his words. "All of them?!?!" 

Jim nodded. "All of them." 

She had no response to that, so she got up and moved to climb into her bed. She sat under the covers for a moment, then turned to Jim. 

"Good night, pleasant dreams." 

Jim nodded back to her. "Good night." 

He climbed into bed and turned out the light, turning over so that his back was to her bed. Lauren lay there for a long time, listening to his heartbeat and watching the headlights that bounced off the ceiling through the curtains that didn't quite close. She lay there for about an hour as she listened to the sheets rub against him and heard the slow evenness of his breathing. Sighing softly, she got out of bed and moved to the little sofa at the other end of the room. She knew he wouldn't sleep very long after she'd gotten up, so she wasn't surprised when he joined her on the couch. Taking her hand, he traced a small scar on her palm. 

"Are you okay?" 

Lauren found it hard to talk with the warm silkiness of Jim's fingertips against her skin. "Mmm-hmm." 

She watched as his fingertips slowly worked their way up her arm, rubbing her shoulder on the way to her neck. He massaged the back of her nape, and Lauren's head fell back into his hand and exposed her throat. Just before he pressed a kiss to her jaw, she felt his warm breath against her skin. The kiss was soft, like a butterfly's wings, but she felt it all the way through her body. Turning her head slightly, she captured his mouth with hers and wrapped her hand around his head to pull him close. For long moments, they tasted each other, their tongues stroking each other as they moved closer together. 

This time, the clothing barrier did nothing to hide the softness of her skin from his touch, and Jim thought he would go insane from the satiny feel of her skin. 

Hands and fingers moved over each other as they tried to touch everywhere. Jim nibbled on Lauren's earlobe as she ran her hands down his back to cup the firmness of his butt. As he leaned into her, pushing her body against the arm of the couch, he heard her hiss in pain. Instantly, he moved back and looked into her face. Lauren squinted her eyes at him, a smile crossing her face at the worry in his eyes. 

"It's just my hip, this position isn't too comfortable." 

Running her fingers over his lips, she giggled a little. "Besides, why are we on the sofa when we could be using a bed?" 

Jim stood and held out his hand to Lauren, carefully helping her off the couch. Standing together--chest to chest, thigh to thigh--he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. She leaned against him and brought her hands up to grab onto his arms, afraid she would fall on the floor because she wanted him so badly. 

Lauren took a step forward and forced Jim back. She continued to walk him to the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge and he sort of fell onto the mattress. Lauren moved to stand between his legs, and she ran her index finger down his nose as Jim looked up at her. When her finger reached his lips, his tongue darted out and he licked the tip. Their eyes met as he pulled her finger into his mouth and began to suck on it, holding onto her waist so that her knees wouldn't give out on her. Jim released her finger and ran his hands along the hem of her t-shirt. Lauren reached down and pulled it off, her fingers trembling slightly. 

Standing there, she shivered as she watched Jim's eyes dilate with passion. He pulled her close and pressed a kiss against her belly, nipping gently at the tender skin. She ran her hand over his head, enjoying the feel of the short hair between her fingers as he continued to press hot kisses over her skin. Jim slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down with one yank. Lauren pushed them aside with her foot as he ran his hands up and down her legs. When he came to the scar that started high on her left thigh and ended just above and behind her hip, his fingers slowed. Even through the darkness of the room, he could clearly see the jagged edges that had knitted together. With gentle strokes, he caressed it, then kissed it, trying to love away the pain that still lingered. 

Jim looked up when he heard the gasp and saw the tear that slipped down her cheek. Pulling her down next to him on the bed, he licked the tear away. Their lips met again, slower this time as they realized they didn't have to rush through it. Lauren lifted up Jim's t-shirt and pulled it off him. Putting her hand on his chest, she felt his heartbeat as it quickened to her touch. She spread her fingers across his shoulders and slowly began to run them down his chest to feel the muscles bunch at the soft caress. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, she slipped her fingers beneath it and slowly tugged down. Jim lifted his hips to help her get them off, and they ended up in a pile next to hers. 

With a gentle push on her shoulders, Jim laid Lauren out on the bed and sat there looking at her body. Turning up the dial on his sense of touch, he let his fingers wander down her body. She shivered as he stroked her eyelashes, brushed against her lips, traced down her throat to the valley between her breasts. When his fingers brushed over her nipples, Lauren groaned and Jim smiled. Letting his fingers wander lower, he circled her navel with his thumb, noticing that she was ticklish. When his fingers slid through the soft, red hair between her thighs and his thumb brushed against her clit, Lauren almost cried. Rubbing her, teasing her, Jim leaned down and possessed her mouth in a kiss that melted all coherent thought. Her hands cupped his head and held him close as her body arched into his touch. 

Their tongues rubbed against each other, then each took turns to discover the secrets of their lover's mouth. Lauren slid her hand between their bodies to touch Jim's erection. He groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked his shaft. Letting go, she slipped her fingers lower to gently caress his balls. They broke the kiss to breathe, and Jim realized with a start that he didn't have a condom. 

Looking at her with startled eyes, Lauren grinned and pushed him back onto the bed. She got up and rummaged around in her bag for a moment. Turning back to him, she held up a condom in between the fingers of her right hand. Jim laughed as he saw the naughty glint in her eyes. 

"Only one?" 

With a chuckle, Lauren opened her left hand and let the rest of the condoms dangle. "I hope you took your vitamins." 

Jim leaned back on the bed and watched Lauren saunter back to him. Crawling over to him, she straddled his knees and took his cock in her hand. She rubbed the tip with her thumb, spreading the moisture that glistened there. Jim closed his eyes and groaned as her fingers stroked the hardened flesh. He felt her put the condom on and roll it down him, then felt her move up his body. He opened his eyes and watched her move herself to take him in. He grasped her hips, lifting her slightly as she braced her hands on his chest. 

"Oh, God, you feel so good." Lauren sank down on him, curling her hands into his chest and closing her eyes. 

Jim stroked her thighs as she adjusted to him. Reaching up, he rubbed her arms. "You okay?" 

Lauren nodded and opened her eyes, smiling seductively as she began to rock. They moved together and found a rhythm as their hands began to rub sweat-slicked skin. Jim cupped her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Lauren arched towards him, gasping as electricity danced along her nerve endings. She felt as if she were going to break into a million stars when Jim slid a finger between them and stroked her clit again. She bucked once, twice, then cried out as she came. Jim followed her with a shout, climaxing as he felt her muscles tighten and pull on his cock. 

Lauren collapsed on his chest, her heart racing as she tried to draw in deep breaths. Jim slid his hands up her back and buried them in her hair, pulling her head up for a hot kiss. Lauren licked the underside of his jaw and tasted "Jim". They were silent as they lay there, each of them remembering the pleasure. When he softened, Lauren rolled to Jim's side and got rid of the condom. She draped her arm across his chest and slid her leg between his. She nibbled on his ear, then kissed her way across his cheek to his nose, where she dropped a quick kiss. 

Jim pulled her close and entwined his fingers with the hand the lay against her side. They both sighed, satiated with their first taste, and slowly drifted into sleep.   
  


* * *

Lauren sighed as she felt the fingers trail across her belly. Without opening her eyes, she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips. She felt the warmth of his body along her back as he spooned up to her. The early morning light peeped through the curtains that were still slightly open, casting a soft light on their bodies. 

"Morning." 

Jim smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Morning." 

Sitting up and leaning on one arm, he looked around the room. As he moved, he felt something stick him in the sheets. When he pulled the offending item from beneath the covers, he stared at it and laughed, and Lauren chuckled as he tossed the condom wrapper onto the nightstand. Jim laid back on the bed and stretched, wrapping his arms around Lauren when she turned over and draped herself across his chest. 

"I think I need a kiss." 

Their kiss started out gently, the pressure increasing as they moved against each other. The friction of skin against skin caused a chain reaction of heat and desire and an ache that rolled over them in waves. 

Jim broke the kiss and took a deep breath as he stroked Lauren's face. "You are addictive." 

Lauren grinned, then proceeded to nibble on Jim's jaw. She worked her way to his ear and nipped it, then licked it with her tongue to ease the sting. Pulling back and resting on Jim's chest, she stared at the man lying beneath her. She stroked her finger across his forehead, trailing it down his nose and across his cheek, finally ending up resting it on his lips. Jim's eyes smiled as he kissed her finger. Lauren smiled back at him as she took a closer look at his neck. 

"I think Blair is going to notice." 

"Notice what?" 

"The love bites I trailed down your neck." Lauren rubbed the bites with her thumb as she traced the pattern. 

"Think so?" 

"The man studies people for a living--I think he'll notice." 

Jim ran his fingers over her jaw as he watched her face. "Mariah will probably say the same thing about you." 

Lauren pushed the covers out of the way and got up, making her way to the dresser. Standing in front of the mirror, she pulled her hair out of the way and studied her reflection. With a finger, she touched each of the places where Jim had marked her. She watched as Jim climbed out of bed and came to stand behind her. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. 

Lauren laughed. "I look like I've been loved well and often." 

She dropped her hair and laid her hand on Jim's arm. 

"You have." 

They stood together and swayed, and Lauren closed her eyes as she nestled back against Jim's chest. She could feel his lips caressing her hair, and she sighed as peace filled her. 

"Do we have to think about getting on the road soon?" 

Jim sighed. "Yeah, we do. Wanna share the shower?" He wiggled his brows at their reflection, a comical leer on his face. 

Lauren giggled. "We all have to do what we can to save the Earth's resources." 

Jim tugged her into the bathroom, and laughter filled the room.   
  


* * *

On the way back to Cascade, Lauren cradled one of Jim's hands in her lap, rubbing it between her hands. They were quiet, but long glances and quick gasps punctuated the trip home. 

When Jim pulled into Lauren's parking lot, he turned off the engine and pulled her to him, anxious to touch her. She was reminded of their first kiss and was glad that she now knew what lay under those clothes. When the kiss broke, they were surprised to find the windows had started to fog. They laughed as they realized they were acting like a couple of kids. 

Jim walked Lauren up to her apartment and stood in the doorway after she unlocked the door and dropped her bag inside. When she turned around to face him, he could see the questions in her eyes. He smiled and pulled her into his arms again. 

"Don't even think that this was a one-time thing." 

She breathed a sigh of relief and encircled his neck with her arms. "I'm glad to hear you say that, 'cause I'd really hate to have to shoot you." 

Jim laughed and hugged her hard. "Not a chance." 

Stepping back, his hand lingered on her cheek. She turned her head and kissed his palm, listening to him sigh as she caressed his skin. With another quick kiss, he was gone, and Lauren re-entered her apartment. She locked the door and grabbed her bag as she walked toward her bedroom. Checking her answering machine, she listened to the messages from Mariah. She laughed as she heard her sister's voice shift from cajoling to demanding as she wanted to know exactly what had happened after the game. Letting the messages clear, she took off her clothes, sank into bed, and pulled the comforter up and around her. Sweet dreams filled her sleep.   
  


* * *

When Jim left the loft, all thoughts of his weekend with Lauren zipped out of Blair's mind as he concentrated on his notes. He was trying to finish up his notes and a test for one of his classes so that he could spend time with Mariah and not worry about school. 

Noticing the time, he threw everything into his backpack, grabbed an apple, and headed out the door for the university, making sure he had his keys. /Although I'm sure I could stay with Mariah if I locked myself out of the loft./ 

For a brief moment, he was tempted to forget them. Blair shook his head and laughed as he bounded down the stairs to his car. Not even the prospect of two classes of complaining students could dampen his mood.   
  


* * *

Blair leaned back and stretched, listening to his back pop. His last student appointment had just left, he'd managed to grade almost all of the quizzes he'd given, and the sun had been shining for the entire day. 

/The gods are definitely smiling today./ Blair scooped up the rest of the quizzes and put them into his backpack, along with his notebook and his laptop. Looking around one more time, he backed into the hallway and locked his door. With a sigh of pleasure, he made his way to the Corvair and headed off to Mariah's. 

They had settled into a routine of Blair coming for dinner on Friday, and they would drive to the bar together. Being so busy during the week, it was one of the few times they had quiet time together. 

Not seeing the Jeep, Blair pulled into the driveway and got out of the car to take advantage of the sunshine and the balmy weather. He climbed up on the hood of the car and folded himself into the Lotus position, repeating a mantra to release the burdens of the day. He heard the Jeep but didn't move until he felt Mariah standing beside him. 

Opening his eyes, he grinned. "Hi, beautiful." 

Mariah returned his smile, fascinated how the sun turned him golden. "Hello. You're a welcome sight!" 

He uncurled himself and hopped to the ground, then wrapped his arms around Mariah and dipped her, silencing any protest with a kiss that took her breath away. Lifting her, he set her upright before he ended the kiss. They both heard the clapping, and Mariah blushed as they looked over at Mrs. Hawthorne, the elderly neighbor who lived next door. Blair bowed to her, causing the older woman to giggle and wave before closing her door. 

Taking him by the hand, Mariah pulled Blair into the house. "You're absolutely incorrigible--do you know that?" 

"But you love me anyway." 

Her reply died on her lips, and she stared at Blair. He realized what he said and tried to laugh it away, but a part of him really wanted to know what she had been about to say. 

They smiled at each other, almost shyly, and continued into the kitchen. Mariah opened the refrigerator door and stared into the cold. 

"Anything special for dinner?" 

Blair peered over her shoulder. 

"Why don't you go change, and I'll whip up something light." 

Mariah leaned back against him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." 

She disappeared into the hall and up the stairs. Blair pulled out items to make omelets and began the process of starting dinner. 

When Mariah returned, she found Blair humming as he flipped the omelets in the pan. He gestured for her to sit down at the table as he brought the pan over and laid the omelets on the plates. After he placed the pan to the sink, he brought back the toast he'd made and put it between them. Mariah unfolded the napkin and placed it on her lap. 

"Thank you for dinner, Blair. Everything looks wonderful." 

Blair shrugged. "It was my pleasure. I actually enjoy cooking, but I don't always get the chance to do anything special because Jim and I are running around so much." 

Mariah took a bite and almost purred. "You can come cook for me anytime." 

He smiled back, and they finished their meal among small talk and companionable silence. They cleaned the dishes and tidied the kitchen, hurrying towards the end when they realized they'd have to be at the bar soon. 

By now, the usual patrons at the bar were accustomed to seeing Blair and Mariah show up together. The selections that evening were poignant love songs, and several couples moved a little closer to their loved ones. 

Blair watched as she sang to the audience, and he watched the people respond to her. With a little sigh, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the music of her voice.   
  


* * *

Mariah reluctantly let Blair go and watched him leave. She locked herself in and wandered into the kitchen to make some cocoa before bed, knowing she wouldn't sleep since she was still on an adrenaline high. When the phone rang, she picked it up while she stirred her cocoa. 

"Hello?" 

Lauren's voice greeted her. 

"Is everything okay?" "Be good. Love you." Mariah hung up the phone and smiled.   
  


* * *

With great reluctance, Blair pulled away from Mariah and made his way to the Corvair, wishing he didn't have to be at the university the next day. He'd promised to cover a class for a fellow professor so that he could take the entire next weekend off for some serious R&R. 

He felt lonely as he made his way home. Entering the empty loft, he dropped his keys in the basket by the door and put his backpack on the table. He picked up the phone as it rang and carried it to the balcony doors. 

"Hello?" "Hey, Jim." Blair nodded as he listened. "Would that be one bed or two?" 

"'Night, Jim." 

Blair hung up the phone and smiled.   
  


* * *

Mariah left several messages for Lauren to call her when she got in. As Saturday progressed, she got more and more irritated since she wanted to find out just what happened in Seattle. When Lauren didn't answer, she called Blair to find out if Jim made it home. 

"Hey, Blair." 

"Hey, beautiful, what's up?" 

"Is Jim back?" 

"Yeah, I think he's asleep. I just got home from class, and the truck's in the garage. Haven't you talked to Lauren?" 

"No, damnit, she's not answering her phone. She knows if she does, I'll drag every sordid detail out of her." 

Blair laughed. "I don't think I want to go there." 

Mariah sighed. "I just want to know if she's okay." 

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Jim's a great guy. He won't hurt her." 

As he turned, he saw Jim coming down the stairs. "Looks like one half of the dynamic duo is awake." 

Mariah smiled into the phone. "See what you can find out, then you can tell me at dinner." 

"Gotcha." Blair hung up the phone and waited until Jim was sipping a cup of coffee before he spoke. 

"Hey, big guy, how was the game?" 

Jim grabbed the paper and headed for the couch. "It was a good game. We had a lot of fun." 

As he opened the paper, he felt Blair studying him. When he looked up, he saw the big grin on Blair's face. "What's with the grin, Chief?" 

Blair held up his hands. "Nothing, nothing." 

He continued to grin as he got out of the chair and headed for his room to change. When he returned, he shrugged into his jacket and pulled his hair out. 

"Mariah and I are going to dinner. Do you and Lauren want to join us?" 

Jim shook his head. "No, thanks." 

"Well, okay, see you, man." Blair left the loft and bounded down the stairs. He waited until he was on the road before he pulled out his cell phone and called Mariah. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Blair. You were right. I saw the evidence with my own eyes." 

"What evidence?" 

"Hickeys." Blair almost died laughing when he heard her choke on the other end. 

"Are you okay?" 

Mariah's voice was hoarse. "Yeah, the coffee went down the wrong way. Did you say hickeys?" 

"Yeah. Look, I'll be at your place in 5." 

"Be careful."   
  


* * *

Mariah was waiting at the door when Blair pulled into the driveway. She ran out and jumped into the Corvair. 

"You're sure?" 

Blair laughed. "Of course, I'm sure. He was very nonchalant about the whole thing, though. I asked him if he and Lauren wanted to join us, and he just said no." 

Mariah fastened her seat belt. "Let's swing by and see if Lauren's home." 

They headed for Lauren's apartment. As they approached, they saw her car pull out and head in the direction of the loft. 

"Follow her." 

Blair protested. "We are not spies. If they want to have an affair, they're of legal age." 

Mariah turned and just looked at Blair. 

"Okay, okay, I'm following her." 

They saw Lauren pull up in front of the loft and Jim get into the car. They also saw the lingering kiss the two of them shared. As they pulled away, Blair looked at Mariah. 

"Shall we follow them, 007?" 

Mariah smiled and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Let's eat."   
  


* * *

Although both couples ate at different restaurants, they wound up in the same little cafe for dessert. Neither couple intruded on the other, but the sisters watched each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. 

Lauren saw Blair move behind Mariah and wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzling her ear as they waited for their order. 

Mariah watched Jim put his arm across the back of Lauren's chair and Lauren lean into him to rest against his chest. 

As Blair and Mariah picked up their order, Blair noticed Jim and Lauren at a table. 

"Hey, guys. Small world, isn't it?" 

Jim and Lauren smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is." 

Mariah tugged on Blair's hand. "We've got to go." 

"We do?" Blair looked confused. 

Mariah leaned close and whispered in his ear. He smiled and turned the couple sitting in front of them. "We do." 

With a wave, they rushed out of the cafe and headed for Blair's car. 

Jim leaned back to look over Lauren's shoulder. "I wonder where they rushing off to?" 

Lauren looked over her shoulder and caught the look on Mariah's face. "Probably going back to Mariah's to do what we did last night." 

She turned back to her cappuccino and caught the look on Jim's face. "Do you have a problem with that?" 

He shook his head. "No, I just know that they've been taking their time." 

Lauren swept her fingers over Jim's lips. "I think they have the right idea." 

He grabbed her fingers and kissed them. "I think you're right."   
  


* * *

Blair was silent on the way back to Mariah's house. When Mariah opened the front door and walked in, he hesitated for a moment because he knew this would change his whole world. They walked into the kitchen and put their desserts down on the counter. All at once, some part of his brain kicked into high gear, and he began to babble. He knew he was talking too much about nothing in particular, but he couldn't stop himself. 

Mariah stared at him for a moment, then walked over to him, cupped his face in her hands, and silenced him with a kiss. Stepping back from him, she looked into his face. 

"What's wrong?" 

Blair sighed, then reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I just don't want to mess this up." 

He leaned against the counter and looked up at the ceiling. "God, I can't believe I'm nervous. I don't think I was this nervous my first time." 

He looked back at Mariah, surprised to see a smile on her face. "You've told me how good you had it with Jeff. You haven't been with anyone since he died. I just don't want to hurt you. I want this--us--to be beautiful." 

Mariah took his hands in hers and looked at him. "Blair, you worry too much, do you know that? It will be beautiful because of us. Jeff was another part of my life, a part that was wonderful but is now gone. I'm not the same person I used to be, so everything is new, and it will be good, and I won't regret it." 

As she spoke, she pulled him from the kitchen towards the stairs. Stopping at the base of the stairway, she slipped her finger into the belt loop of his jeans and pulled him close. 

"Are you planning on talking all night?" 

Blair grinned. "I think I can find other things to do with my mouth." 

They smiled and climbed the stairs. 

Despite her words, Mariah was nervous. Being with someone for the first time was always nerve-wracking, and she'd gotten used to the familiarity of Jeff, then the familiarity of being alone. 

Blair stopped at the doorway and glanced around the room. It was lighter than he expected, full of plants and soft colors and comfortable furniture on which to curl up and read. He'd been a little bit afraid that it would be full of remembrances of Jeff. 

"It's not quite what I expected, but it's definitely you." 

Mariah watched him wander and look at the room. "I redecorated about a year and a half ago." 

They ended up at the foot of the bed. This time, Blair held Mariah's hands, bringing them to his mouth so that he could kiss the fingertips. He felt the tremble run through, and looked at her face. 

"Nerves or desire?" 

Mariah gave him a soft smile. "A little of both." 

Blair returned the smile and pulled her into his arms. His kiss was soft, his hands gentle as he stroked her back. Mariah eased her hands from between their bodies and wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth to their kiss. Blair licked her lips, then slipped his tongue inside her mouth to rub against hers. He heard the little moans and gasps, but he wasn't sure who made them. 

Mariah bunched Blair's t-shirt in her fingers and tugged it out of his jeans, pulling it up his chest and over his head. They had to end the kiss to get his t-shirt off, and Mariah took a moment to admire Blair's chest. She licked her lips and looked at Blair. He took a deep breath as he watched her tongue dart out and wet her lips. 

"Turn around." 

Mariah turned around so that Blair could unzip her dress. He unzipped it with agonizing slowness, touching her skin as it was revealed. 

"Please, Blair, you're teasing me." 

He chuckled, the sound rough and sexy to her ears. 

"I know." 

He slipped his hands under the cloth and slid it off her shoulders. When it fell to the floor, he turned her back around to face him. He traced the lacy edge of her bra with his finger, watching her chest rise and fall with rapid breaths. He watched her nipples harden against the lace as he continued to draw lazy designs on the skin between her breasts. Mariah groaned as Blair stroked her skin, and she felt the ache grow in her belly. She almost fell when Blair leaned down and licked the hardened nub through the lace, then suckled it gently as he held her steady. Mariah held onto Blair's shoulders and arched her body into him, whimpering as he alternated his ministrations between each breast. 

"Please, oh, please, oh, please." Mariah whispered. 

Blair straightened and pulled her close so that he could taste her mouth again. Their kiss was hot as their bodies strained to touch everywhere. Mariah felt Blair's erection, even through the heavy denim, and she struggled to unbutton his jeans. Blair slid his hands up over her belly and paused at the front closure of her bra. He opened it slowly and eased it away from her body. When he felt her breasts brush against his chest, he thought a lightning bolt had shot straight to his groin. 

Mariah finally managed to unbutton his jeans and slip her hand inside to stroke him, smiling as she heard the hiss of pleasure escape Blair's lips. Slipping her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, she slid both the underwear and jeans down his leg. Blair shivered as her fingers trailed down his legs, and he stepped out of the garments. When she rose, Blair mimicked her earlier movements and slipped her panties down and off. Kneeling there, he pressed a kiss against the juncture of her thigh and hip. 

"You are so beautiful." Blair whispered against her skin. 

Mariah laid her hand against Blair's head and entwined her fingers in the soft curls. She didn't know how much longer she could stand there without passing out from the pleasure he gave her. With a slight tug on his curls, Mariah pulled Blair up to her. 

"Make love with me, Blair." 

Stretching out on the bed, Mariah trailed her fingers down Blair's chest. She rubbed her hand against the soft hair that led from his chest down to his belly and lower. Following the trail down, she brushed her hand against his cock and felt it jump at her touch. She smiled as Blair groaned and arched closer to her hand. 

"I want you so much I don't know if I can last." Blair slid his thigh between hers and stroked her hip with his hand. 

Mariah reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the condoms she'd purchased. He smiled when he saw the unopened box and took one out. She took the condom from his fingers and opened it, rolling it down over his straining erection. Blair reached down between Mariah's thighs and ran his fingers through her pubic hair. He tugged on it gently, listening to her moan with pleasure, then slipped a finger inside her to see if she was ready for him. He felt her wetness, then slid his finger out and brushed it against her clit. Mariah shuddered as he rubbed her, rolling her hips against his hand. 

Blair slid between Mariah's thighs and lifted her hips up slightly. His hands eased her legs high up on his hips as he readied her for the next step. Gently, he pressed the head of his cock against her and slowly entered her, pushing all the way in before he stopped. He tried to take it slow and easy, but the heat and wetness that surrounded him made him want to drive into her until she screamed with pleasure. 

When Mariah felt him completely inside, she closed her eyes and sighed in bliss. His beautiful body, his wonderful gentleness, his passion were everything she knew they would be, and she wanted to hold this moment tight in her arms. He was moving gently, and she felt him sweep a hand across her cheeks. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and all Blair could do was smile back. Then her smile turned wicked, and she tightened her vaginal muscles around him, causing him to gasp. She urged him to move faster and harder against her, his body easing out and thrusting back into her. Mariah dug her nails into his back as he buried himself in her and cried out as she felt herself starting to climax. There was a roaring in her ears, and stars clouded her vision as she came. She felt Blair thrust into her twice more before he cried out her name as his orgasm pushed him over the edge. He fell against her, his head buried in her neck, and he pressed a kiss against her warm nape. Mariah wrapped one arm across Blair's back and pushed the hair out of his face with the other. Their arms held each other tight, and the sound of their calming heartbeats filled their ears. 

Blair rolled to Mariah's side when he softened, removing the condom and tossing it in the garbage can beside her bed. She pulled him back to her so that he covered her body, and he slid his leg between her thighs. They lay there, nose to nose, and stroked each other, murmuring soft words. 

He had to lean close to catch her words. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Do what?" 

"Love you anyway." 

Blair pulled her tightly to him and pressed his face against her hair. 

"I do, too." 

Mariah smiled in the night and laced her fingers with his, comforted in the fact that she was no longer alone. 

Blair smiled in the night and held her close, amazed that she loved him and that he didn't feel the need to roam.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
